Después de dejarte
by Portaphyro
Summary: Después de encontrar a Lucy borracha, Natsu cede a su petición de llevarla afuera. ¿Qué pasa después de que desaparecen, con ella sobre su espalda? Basado en la ova 4, ubicado en el marco de la historia real.


¡Nuevo Shot! De la ova 4... Tengo unas cuantas advertencias que dar.

Estoy contiene spoiler, así que hay tres opciones, primer lugar, esperas a ver la ova antes de saber aquí de qué trata (está genial, si no las has visto te la recomiendo), ya la viste y no te importa leer, o tercer lugar, eres de los míos, y aún si no las has visto no te importa leer esto, jeje.

Si es la tercera opción y no la has visto dejo un resumen para que sepas de qué va todo. Los chicos estaban en un hotel en la playa, antes de los juegos mágicos, y de pronto los varones quisieron ir a comer algo y se encontraron a todas las mujeres en el salón… Borrachas. Borrachas hasta el cuello, jaja. Lucy empieza a acosar verdaderamente a Natsu, hasta que finalmente le pide que la lleve al baño. Él la lleva en su espalda, y lo que sucede después, es lo que mi imaginación relata aquí…

Como siempre, ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

-¿Por qué tengo que llevarla?- pensaba Natsu frustrado, mientras Lucy se aferraba aún más a su cuello de forma empalagosa -¿Cómo pudo terminar borracha?- Su mueca resignada se cambió a una de ira, y caminó mascullando insultos hacia alguna cosa indeterminada; licor, cambiadas, ellas, lograba deducirse entre las palabras que decía.

Llegó finalmente al baño, y se vio en la embarazosa situación de tener incluso que sentar a una lánguida y muy cariñosa Lucy en el inodoro, pues esta no quería bajar de él, ni tenerse en pie por sí misma. Se mostraba tan firme como una muñeca de trapo. Logró finalmente desembarazarse de su abrazo y que permaneciera sentada, y cerró con actitud agria y de un portazo el pequeño cubículo dejándola sola, rogando al cielo que no le pidiera más ayuda… Se imaginó teniendo que ayudarla a subir su kimono hasta la cintura mientras ella estaba en el inodoro, tal como se hace con las niñas pequeñas, y su cara enrojeció a más no poder, sintiéndose explotar en un estallido de vergüenza e indignación.

Vergüenza. Esa era la palabra que definía su sentimiento tras todas las conductas extrañas de Lucy en ese estado. Él no podía ser tan indiferente, pero todo lo sorprendió con la guardia baja. Su rostro ardía mientras ella estaba dentro, perdido en alucinaciones que cualquiera llamaría como perversas y con cara de embobado mientras miraba tratando de distraerse hacia algún punto en el techo, hasta que el sonido de su compañera balbuceando mientras intentaba torpemente lavar sus manos lo devolvió a la realidad. Se despegó de la pared donde estaba recostado y casi cayendo, confundido por la avalancha de pensamientos que había tenido, entró a ayudarla, por fin preocupado de la dificultad de movimiento que evidentemente tenía.

La imagen frente a sus ojos no ayudó a disminuir su excitación, para su desgracia. Lucy se encontraba inclinada frente al espejo, luchando una guerra boba con una barra de jabón. No era una acción muy llamativa, pero Natsu enrojeció de nuevo ante su kimono mal colocado, que estaba deslizándose peligrosamente sobre sus hombros, y se hizo un lío ante el berrinche de la chica cuando intentó sacarla, hasta que entendió que si no ayudaba a lavar sus manos, no saldrían de ahí.

La incomodidad que sentía en la entrepierna aumentó, y agradeció al cielo que Lucy no estuviera lo suficientemente cuerda como para notarlo. Sus manos eran suaves, su cuerpo apoyado en él estaba tibio, y el movimiento de sus casi desnudos pechos que se reflejaban en el espejo frente a él, amenazando con escapar de la tela de un momento a otro, no ayudaba en lo absoluto…

Se encontraba tras de Lucy, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos en quitar el jabón de aquellas manos que apenas había medio humedecido, cuando ella de forma melosa se inclinó hacia atrás, recostado su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo en su pecho desnudo, tarareando una cancioncilla tonta y alegre. Casi caen en el movimiento, pues Natsu no lo esperaba, y terminó abrazándola aún más fuerte mientras la sostenía, tambaleándose y dando pasos hacia atrás. Chocó en la pared. La rubia sólo se restregó contra él imitando el modo de un gato, y él aún nervioso de tenerla en esa forma, suspiró resignado.

-No pienses que te devolveré donde están los demás mientras estés así…-dijo con voz queda, rendido.

No quería que nadie la viera más tiempo así. La cargó al estilo princesa, apoyándola firmemente en su pecho, y caminó hacia su habitación.

-¡Natsu me lleva, me lleva!- decía ella de forma cantarina mientras se movían, balanceando sus piernas- Agarró de pronto el kimono de él, tratando de quitarlo.

-Realmente estás borracha, Lucy…- dijo el chico incómodo, tratando de detener de alguna forma sus manos, que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

-Déjame acariciar tu pecho de nuevo, Natsu…- como esperaba, no era capaz ni de seguir una conversación.

Natsu agachó el rostro mientras caminaba gruñendo, nuevamente sonrojado, y guardó silencio durante el trayecto. Las manos curiosas de ella hicieron camino por sus pectorales, por fin desnudos (había ganado la batalla contra Natsu y su kimono), y su cuello, parte de su espalda. Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero debía ignorarla. Llegaron a su habitación.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- El grito retumbó por todo el pequeño cuarto, y Natsu agradeció de verdad que las paredes fueran gruesas.

Trató de dejarla sobre el futón, y que durmiera tranquila. Trató se ser bueno hasta el momento en que Lucy se abrazó a él de nuevo, y uno de sus pechos traviesos se recostó desnudo contra su espalda. El contacto lo estremeció hasta lo más profundo. Su traje en ningún momento había estado bien desde que salieron del baño, pero esto era extremo…

-¿Te estás quitando la ropa a propósito, Lucy?- pensó él de forma exasperada, mientras sentía como el movimiento de ella contra él lo estremecía y le quitaba poco a poco la respiración. Enmudeció. Cayeron ambos estrepitosamente sobre las sábanas, él debajo. Ella se incorporó a medias, sentándose sobre su cuerpo. El exhaló fuertemente, si seguía haciendo eso…

-No quiero dormir sola, Natsu…

Él abrió los ojos que había entrecerrado, para mirarla sobre él, con la ropa desarreglada. Respiraba pesadamente y con su torso medio desnudo, se mostraba en toda su belleza y suavidad ante él. Al diablo lo que le haría cuando estuviera después de esa noche, despierta.

Al diablo todo.

Natsu incorporó a la chica con un brazo y golpeó la pared con el que tenía libre, de forma rabiosa. La tenía ahora recostada, con sus piernas envolviéndolo, atrapada entre el concreto y su propio cuerpo que temblaba por la anticipación. Con los rostros cerca, ambos respiraban agitados. Él se inclinó sobre ella, y cuando el kimono que ya de por sí casi no cubría su cuerpo terminó de caer, revelando sus formas, Natsu dio un respingo y respiró aún más fuerte ante la vista. Despegó los ojos de sus labios para ir bajando por su cuello poco a poco, aspirando su aroma en todo momento y dejando besos rápidos en su camino, hasta llegar a donde quería llegar. Ya no le importaba que su esencia se mezclara con el licor. Tomó a la Lucy de su estrecha cintura, recostándola aún más sobre la pared en que estaba mientras que esta, dando un suspiro de placer y dejándose hacer, arqueaba su pecho hacia él.

-Natsu…- susurró con voz ansiosa, llenando de sueños la mente erotizada del pobre dragón.

Realmente… Al diablo. Al diablo con todo.

Besó de forma desesperada el nacimiento de sus pechos, enterrando su cabeza entre ellos, deleitándose con el movimiento que producían. Sujetándola aún por su espalda, apretó su seno derecho, acariciándolo y apretándolo con fiereza. Cuántas veces anteriores a esta se había visto tentado a hacer algo como así… Continuó dando besos pequeños y mucho más cariñosos por el resto de su piel, dispuesto a continuar. Lucy jadeó.

Pensando de nuevo en el cuerpo de Lucy que lo envolvía, rememoró que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ocasiones similares. Cuando fue a rescatarla de los matones de su padre, y ella se lanzó al vacío simplemente porque escuchó su voz, y cayó sobre él. Gracias a Happy manipulando un muñeco budú, peleando juntos contra aquel tipo extraño de Oración Seis, en el abrazo forzado su amigo felino los hizo darles. También la había visto de esa manera, además de sus incursiones en su apartamento, cuando Géminis se transformó en ella y se desnudó a medias como táctica contra los hombres del grupo, justo un rato antes previo a que ella se lanzara a un río furioso, detrás de la balsa en que estaba, dejándose incluso caer junto a él a una cascada, para salvarle… Arrugó el gesto y sus caricias se detuvieron automáticamente ante el recuerdo. No podía estar haciendo esto. Definitivamente, no.

Había detenido sus besos justo antes de alcanzar el pezón sonrosado, con la boca abierta, ya dispuesto a aprisionarlo entre sus labios. Gimió audible y dolorosamente, y usando la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba desvió el rostro para terminar golpeando su frente contra la pared, al lado de su rubia.

Esta intentó jalarlo hacia ella y que continuara, pero sólo obtuvo a cambio de sus débiles tirones un muy apretado abrazo. Aun ardiendo de deseo, Natsu por esa noche caducó. Volvió a dejar salir de su boca un aullido desesperado, pero ya sin la pasión que tenía minutos antes. Su Lucy, en algún momento podría ser oficialmente suya, pero no ahora…

Se apartó lentamente, advirtiendo que su amiga se encontraba ya prácticamente dormida, despertando sólo a momentos, y se golpeó mentalmente por haber estado tan inmerso como para no darse cuenta de eso. La tomó entre sus brazos acunándola en su pecho, hasta recostarla nuevamente sobre el futón, acomodándose también a su lado.

-Lucy- dijo con voz tranquila, pero ella ya no reaccionó. –¡Lucy!- La llamó de nuevo. Se había dormido pacíficamente, respirando de forma suave a su lado. Apartó sacudiendo la cabeza la tentación que nuevamente se apoderaba de él.

-Cuando menos pude verte- dijo entonces, sin una pizca de remordimiento y una sonrisa enorme y pícara en los labios, que sin embargo empezaba a asomar un deje de cariño, o de ternura. Sonriendo de medio lado, ya más tranquilo, bajó la vista un buen rato hacia sus pechos todavía desnudos, que subían y bajaban con su respiración.

Llevó su mano hacia su abdomen y fue deslizándola hacia arriba lentamente, en una caricia momentánea, imperceptible, casi etérea. Lucy se removió entre sueños, susurrando algo ininteligible, y él apartó alarmado la mano de su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido. Por un momento se sintió casi tímido. Debía irse ya.

Apoyó una mano en cada uno de sus pechos, acariciándola fuertemente mientras sumergía su rostro en su cuello, para terminar subiendo ambas palmas a sus mejillas, y acarició de forma cálida como despedida, sus pómulos sonrosados por el alcohol con su frente. Se incorporó y subió de forma cuidadosa el kimono otra vez a sus hombros, vistiéndola correctamente otra vez sin pudor alguno, o al menos dejándola lo mejor que su inexperiencia en ropa femenina y el sueño pesado de ella le permitieron. Puso una cobija cubriéndola hasta sus hombros, cuidando de que fuera gruesa y la mantuviera tibia. Sonrió una última vez más frente a su rostro dormido, que seguía susurrando cosas sin darse a entender, y se deleitó en su mente del "pequeño momento" que acababan de pasar. Una mueca pervertida y alegre se dejó ver en su cara, hasta que un pensamiento lo sacudió. Temió entonces de forma remota las consecuencias si alguien se enteraba, pero descartó la duda, nadie lo creería con facilidad, y además, no era tan malo (o eso quería pensar).

Abandonó su habitación por la ventana, echando una última mirada atemorizada. Esperaba que de todos esos besos, ni uno sólo de ellos le dejara marca… Lucy era mucho, mucho peor que una Erza enfurecida.

-Natsu…- Volvió a susurrar ella entre sueños, entendiéndose entre sus balbuceos que era el nombre del dragon slayer lo que había estado repitiendo hasta ahora, y se volvió a dormir.

Lástima que su amado dragón hacía mucho se había ido lejos, enfocando su mente de nuevo para distraerse de lo que había pasado en los entrenamientos del día posterior.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Me merezco un review? Si es así no dudes en dejarme uno, no muerdo y te daré una galletita en recompensa n.n

Ya hablando en serio, me cuesta decidirme a hacer temas eróticos, pero ojalá que les haya gustado. No dejo la situación conclusa pues quería que de alguna forma, "calzara" en el marco original, y no muestro un Natsu arrepentido o pudoroso, porque mucho no se arrepintió de lo que sea que pasara, a fin de cuentas, ¿no se ve luego en el mismo capítulo espiando a las chicas desnudas en las termas? XD

Me despido aquí, ¡un placer que me leyeran!


End file.
